httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
~ Riders Reborn ~
~ Riders Reborn ~ Prologue Violet ran through her burning village, she clutched her tiny new born close to her chest. Screams were heard from all over and they echoed into Violet's head. The sounds of war had been normalised, screams of pain, loss, frustration. But she promised herself it would be different for her child. The baby began to cry and Violet held her tighter and stopped running. "Shhhhh it's ok" she soothed, cradling the tiny new born in her arms. She continued running through the forest. With every step she took she felt freedom edging closer. "I just need to make it to the boat" ''she repeated that sentence in her head. Focusing on the boat, the boat that would lead her and her child to a better life. Violet finally arrived at the beach. Her face lit up with both joy and relief. She began loading up the boat with supplies she had taken and finally rested her child making sure it was supported with many blankets. "VIOLET!" a shout came from behind her. She whipped her head around, her long brown braid whipping in the air. "I told you what would happen darling, I have to get her out of here!" she yelled back at her husband. During the past few weeks battles between the Scorched Skull Warriors, the inhabitants of Skull island and the Scorchers, residents of Scorch island, had become relentless. Too many lives were lost. Violet had had enough. Her husband refused to leave his people, he was stubborn, even though they were clearly fighting a losing battle. Violet pushed the boat off shore using all of her muscle power. She narrowed her eyebrows and pushed harder until it was afoot and she climbed on. "We will meet again!" She yelled back waving as her husband began to run towards the beach where they had taken off. But soon his image was covered with smoke as fires covered her island. "Everything will be ok, now what shall we name you, your father wanted to call you Ingar, but that name doesn't suit you. Let's see, you are strong, and I can see you'll be a great fighter, like an axe." Violet thought for a moment and looked up to the stars for inspiration. "Blade, like the Blade of a weapon" she looked back down and the newborn who was now giggling. "Blade it is." Her mother smiled wider, her green eyes gleamed in the moonlight and she began to softly sing. "The sky is dark and the hills are white As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night, And this is the song the storm-king sings, As over the world his cloak he flings: Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; He rustles his wings and gruffly sings: Sleep, little one, sleep. On yonder mountain-side a vine Clings at the foot of a mother pine; The tree bends over the trembling thing, And only the vine can hear her sing: "Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; What shall you fear when I am here? Sleep, little one, sleep. The king may sing in his bitter flight, The tree may croon to the vine to-night, But the little snowflake at my breast Liketh the song I sing the best,-- Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; Weary thou art, anext my heart Sleep, little one, sleep. " Her voice was soft and smooth and soothed Blade as she drifted off to sleep. '***''' 2 days had passed since Violet had fled with her daughter to safety and she was growing tired. She yawned and cradle her baby who was now sleeping. She sat down and looked to the sky, she felt like it was time to give up, her motivation was burning out. She looked down at Blade and her flame inside her grew once again. She forced herself up and lifted her spy glass to her eye. An island was in the horizon, by the next morning they would have made it there if she started pressing forward now. "Well little one, looks like we'll make it after all." Violet caressed her baby and held her close. She planted a soft kiss on her forehead and started repositioning the sail. The winds became stronger an aided in pushing their boat towards the island. It wasn't long before waves became violent too. Their boat rocked on top of the water throwing Violet from one side to the other. She held Blade as she began to cry. Violet grabbed onto the side of the boat and held on for dear life. As night graced them the storms only got worse. Violet crouched down onto the wooden boat covering herself and her child with a blanket. She squeeze her eyes closed and whispered prays to the Gods that the storm would calm. The boat was thrown around amongst the waves for what's emend like and eternity. Like a rag doll it was tossed, up and down side to side. Violet peeked up while still holding both her child and the edge of the boat. The island, it was close, they were almost there but then a colossal wave grew from behind them. It intimidated the boat rising high like it was trying to touch the moon. "AH!" Violet yelped as she held Blade tighter and dug her hand into the side of the boat. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. The wave cascaded down onto them. Violet opened her eyes and looked for the surface. They tumbled through the water surfacing every random few seconds. She kicked her legs to gain her balance in the water. Still attatched to the boat she continued to tumble through the waves until she finally let go. Violet was more concerned about Blade than herself. She was not going to let her die. They finally gained their balance in the water, the ocean water was dark, black enveloped them. Violet frantically looked around to find the surface. Nothing, just pitch black. Then she exhaled in the water, the bubbles flew up above her and she followed them. Using all the strength she had left she kicked up to the surface. Violet broke trough the water and gasped for breath. She held Blade up so she could breathe easier. They hadn't been blown too far off course, actually the wave pushed them towards the island. "Almost there Blade, we're almost there." she held out Blade in front of her as she used her legs to kick. Violet's last spark of motivation ignited into an explosion of fireworks. She kept kicking, harder and harder until she couldn't feel her legs. Then she felt her legs hit sand. She look up and saw the island. It was covered with a lush forest and one mountain peak, it wasn't huge but that was ok. Violet stood in the water. It was now up to her waist. She trudged through cradling her child in her arms, humming to the same tune of the lullaby she sang before. The water slowly dropped to her knees, then her ankles and finally they were on the sand. The soft beige sand. Blade had fallen into a deep sleep during the walk from the water. Violet could only collapse onto the ground as she drifted into dreamland as well while being comforted by the sand. *** Violet's eyes flicked open, her mind finally registered where they were. She could feel the warm sand that had greeted them so lovingly last night underneath her. Her eyes turned towards Blade who was cuddled near her side between her arm and her chest. Violet lay there for a moment, letting the feelings that the sand provided captivate her. Then she thought about what they needed. Food, Water, Shelter, Medicinal supplies. Violet stretched up and picked up Blade. As she got up she saw their shipwreck on the other end of the beach and rushed towards it. She had brought a few food and water supplies as well as tools and weapons. Violet began rummaging through the wreck, a few bags of fruit had survived as well as 4 canteens of water. An axe and sword managed to make it. Next to the wreck were empty bags, blankets and canteens of what use to carry food and fresh water. She had taken all the valuables from her ship wreck and began to trek towards the forest which covered the rest of the island. It was lush and green, flowers and plants of all sorts covered it. Trees that stretched up, up, up towards the sky covering it with their flourishing leaves. Violet continued to walk through the forest and the further she walked the more she fell in love. She discovered a waterfall which would be their water source. Violet lay down their supplies they had been carrying next to a spot where she would build their home. They would be surrounded with beautiful trees where they could carve pathways through. Violet tied a blanket around herself so that Blade could lay in it as she worked. She began by clearing the area, twigs and small shrubs were moved out the way. She used her axe to clear the way for their new home. Then violet gathered large timbers by cutting down trees and use done of the empty bags to collect sticks, stones and another one for mud. Violet began building their homes structure then created the walls with the sticks she had woven. She worked quickly but effectively. They weren't building a giant home. By the time she had finished it was afternoon. The only time she stopped working was to feed Blade and drink so water to hydrate. Violet walked into her new home to admire her handy work right before starting on furniture and other extras for storage and a bed for herself and crib for Blade. This time it was night when she had finished crafting and positioning her new creations. *** Night past and morning greeted them. Violet unpacked what little they had salvaged and then took off into the woods. Violet's knowledge on healing and medical supplies were vast. She produced a small brown leather book form her pocket. Another thing that survived their journey. It contained all her knowledge and research on plants. She Brough with her a small bag to collect what she will find. Trudging through the forest Violet picked out plants for medicine such as Arctic Thyme, Angelica and Cetraria islandica as well as for food like Bog bilberry, Redcurrant, blue berries, stone bramble berry and dandelion. The leaves swayed with the gentle breeze that flew through the forest. Violet continues walking, intaking all the beauty that surrounded her. She took in a deep breath. It was peaceful, much more peaceful than her last home. As she walked she stumbled upon an. unfamiliar item. It looked to be a large purple egg with something struggling to get out of it. Violet's motherly instincts kicked in and she picked up the foreign object. It was a very small baby dragon. The dragon was screeching and flapping it's tiny purple wings out of helplessness which caused Blade to cry. Cradling the dragon in her hands the dragon's screeching began to dissipate along with the cries from Blade. She peeled away the egg putting it in her bag to use for paint later. Violet placed the baby dragon on the other side of her carrier with Blade. With the slow rocking motion created from Violet's footsteps both human and dragon drifted to sleep. Chapter One "Whoo hoo!" Blade yelled into the atmosphere as Spike carried her through the clouds at warp speed, Blade's brown braid flying behind her. She let go of the handle bars on her saddle and touched the clouds. They captivated her hands, wapping around them with a soft and delicate touch. The pulled away from the clouds and back to the saddle. "Alright let's try this one more time." Blade smiled as Spike let out a squawk of agreement. Spike flew up then dived down, flapping her exquisite purple wings. With each thrash they moved forward faster towards the ground. As the earth started to get closer to them Blade began to pull up before hitting the tree tops. The glided above them, just almost touching the top of them. "Nice work Spike" Blade praised, Spike gurgled with pride. "Blade! Spike! Breakfast!" Violet called from below them. Immediately Spike shot down towards the source of the voice, landing harshly. "Whoa girl." Blade jumped down from Spikes back following her towards the aged wooden door. Spike pushed past it, making the door let out a loud creak, and sat down, in the corner of the room were she would lay at meal time. She let her tongue hang out, she blinked twice as she waited for her tasty meal. Blade followed behind her, laughing at her behaviour. She took her place at the table. Her mom brought over two plates with bread smothered with yak butter and a cup of buttermilk and two trouts for Spike. She placed the two plates down, one in front of Blade, the other across from where she was seated. Then she walked over to Spike and place the two fish in front of her. "You two must be hungry." Violet smiled. "Mmhm, we have almost finished mapping the whole island, then we are going to start exploring each section." Blade's words were barley audible but they managed to navigate their way out of her full mouth. Her mother chuckled. "Be careful Blade you're going to choke." a dragon laugh came from Spike. "You too Spike. Now Blade you're 14 now, you need to start learning about medicine so if one day you and Spike are injured you know what to do." Blade had never taken an interest into the practice of medicine. "Ok, ok, but can we finish this map. Then tomorrow we can use it to map where to find certain plants." She smiled hopefully and her mother let out another laugh. "Go ahead." Violet smiled as Blade jumped out her seat and dashed for the door. "Come on girl." she said as she ran out the door. Spike got up and followed behind her. Blade mounted her and they lifted off the ground. They were steadily gliding while Blade took a look at the map that they had been making. The south, was and west side had been mapped out across the paper. A title that read "Willow-Rain Island" was plastered across the top of the page. "Alright girl, let's start working on the north today." Spike enhanced their speed towards the mountains. They flew for a few minutes before Spike stopped in mid air. "What is it girl." a squawk came from Spike as Blade leaned forward and squinted her eyes. "Yep that's a cave, we must have missed it when we were exploring. Land down there girl, we'll have a quick look then get back up in the air." Spike dived down towards the entrance of the cave and landed smoothly and lit her mouth up with her magnesium fire. Blade jumped off her back and started walking into the cave. It was dark, the only light source being the entrance and Spike's mouth. They walked through the darkness, observing everything form the floor to the ceiling. "Seems like a boring old cave." Blade said shrugging before going to turn around. Before she could she felt something hit the side of her boot. A strange looking cylinder had rolled towards her, it looked like it was designed to look like a dragon. It was metallic blue in colour with a yellow gem for its eye. It had interlocking gears on it's body. Blade picked it up to inspect it, as she did the fire from Spike's mouth shone through it and projects formed onto the ground. "Whoa Spike check it out." She held it up to face the wall. She stood in awe. "This is all about you girl, stuff we haven't even discovered." She propped the mysterious object up between two rocks and pulled out a book from her saddle bag. She had been using it to take notes about Spike. Glad began hastily writing down the translations of the projections. As she did so she felt a small quiver below her. Then another, and another. The more that came the more violent they were. "Alright we can finish this later, let's get out of here" She ran to Spike and mounted her. They took off heading straight for the entrance, the ceiling debris chasing behind them. Blade looked behind them at the decaying cave. "It's gonna be close girl!" Spike growled as she picked up the speed racing towards the entrance of the cave. The burst into the sunlight dust and rocks crashing behind them. "Whoo nice moves. Now let's go back to mom, we need to show her this." They started racing back to their house. They swiftly manoeuvred through the trees and glided over the lake. Spike roughly landed on the ground and Blade leaped off her back. "Mom! Look what we found!" Her mother frantically opened the door. "What? What happened is anyone hurt?" "No, no look here." Blade handed her the unknown object. Violet inspected it closely. "Another dragon eye. There's more than one." she whispered under her breath. "What?" Blade looked at her mother in confusion. "Nothing, get rid of this. We can't risk it." Violet handed it back to Blade and turned to go back inside their house. "What? Mom, risk what? What is it?" Blade pressed her mother for questions. She had always encourage her and Spike to explore and discover new things. "Blade people may not know we are out here but if someone did we are on out own. Spike can't defend us from an entire empire. Just destroy it and forget it exists. Ok?" Blade nodded. "Good, I love you." She pulled Blade in for a hug and Blade mumbled an "I love you too". Her mother went back inside, but before she closed the door she turned to Blade. "Be home before sunset ok." Blade nodded again and the door closed. She turned back to Spike and smiled deviously. "Let's go find out what else this thing can do." Spike nodded with enthusiasm and scooped Blade up before flying into the forest. Category:Blade's stroies Category:Fan-Fiction stories